


oneshots <3

by nASSaspacecadet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, babie, im mid panic attack tag more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nASSaspacecadet/pseuds/nASSaspacecadet
Summary: just some ideas I cant get out of my head! some are platonic, others are familial and some are ships and a few x reader. no smut though. I'm ace so we don't really want that stuff...should any creators feel uncomfortable, I will delete immediately.  I removed carson from the fic. I wont have anyone who abuses power in this book/ on my account. know that i fully stand with the victims in this situation and i hope they receive the help they need to overcome such trauma.
Relationships: Cooper Schulz & Travis | Traves, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 9





	oneshots <3

**Author's Note:**

> T/W bleeding and injury. cooper thinks he's really cool but needs to be brought back to reality, sadly, its not in any good way. also, using a random gender neutral name you can change it if you want!!!

Cooper stood up carefully, having just woken up from a nap. Stretching carefully, allowing the satisfying pops to escape his bones. The door was opened quietly as he avoided waking up his sleeping partner, who barely got enough sleep as is. As much as he hated it, Cooper had to stream, though his loving ray of sunshine made enough to support the both of them and happily would, he wanted to feel important and needed ad much as they did despite the constant reassurance. Cooper also really loved his job, he loved being able to play games with his friends and laugh for hours on end while still making a living. 

Cooper had wrapped up his stream moments before he heard a knock on his front door, he sighed, Ted, he thought. damnit, he forgot the buffoons were coming over to film a video and quickly got up to get the door before they woke anyone up, then he'd have lots of explaining to do. 

See, Cooper is a fairly private person, he never really discusses anything personal on stream and he doesn't really like speaking to the guys about it either. the only one who even knows he's seeing someone is Travis because he lives there too. Travis had basically become their child. Enjoying the meals that Cooper and his S/O made together, cuddled close on the couch with them on movie nights and eventually began to sneak in between the two in bed at night when he couldn't sleep. Cooper could pretend to be annoyed all he wanted but they all knew he was very happy with the family dynamic they had grown. 

The boys all prepared to film a large collab, and since coopers rooftop skating had done so well before, they wanted another clip of it, so they all gathered in cooper and travis' backyard and set up to film the bit. cooper felt antsy, he knew that he would be dead if his partner found out about this. especially after his last concussion, they were very strict about helmets now. 

Cooper pushed the anxious thoughts away and took a deep breath, nothing bad was going to happen. Cooper climbed onto the roof and got his board ready, he made sure the cameras were rolling as he kicked off, the boys cheering him on. the first few runs were fine, boosting his ego, he grew cocky, claiming more wouldn't hurt but on his last go, he hit something that was stuck to the roof and his board fell out from under him, he skidded across the roof as his board clattered to the rough pavement below. he looked down to see horror on his friends faces and looked down to see a large gash in his leg, he was fucked. 

Aspen awoke to a rough clatter in the back yard as well as a loud groan and a "fuck" they knew that voice all too well and the tone that it had was never a good thing. they quickly threw on some outerwear and grabbed the first aid kit. (it was almost always in sight because of how dumb and clumsy the other house residents were.) 

by the time they had made it downstairs and outside, Cooper was off the roof and on a lawn chair, not even complaining about pain but about how they were gonna kill him, confusing everyone but travis and aspen who laughed before aspen cleared everyone out of the way, annoying Ted who was trying to play hero "who even are you?"  
"I live here, now out of my way I have an idiot to patch up." Aspen said while Ted groaned and tried to swipe gauze from their hands  
"Do you even know what you're doing?" he pressed as they swatted him away and pulled on gloves. the boys around them were trying to get ted to just shut the fuck up but he wouldn't stop.  
"Yes actually, I'm far more qualified than any of you asswipes. I went to school for this and fix messes like this every day." Aspen muttered as they cleaned the wound with alcohol and got the suture kit ready.  
"Babe you fucked up, i gotta stitch this" they said to the boy beneath them, further confusing the people around them. the boys were quick to try to ask all of their questions but luckily, Travis stepped in  
"Guys we can talk about it later Aspy has to make sure Coopys' ok!" thank fuck for Travis. 

after a few minutes of careful concentration, soft forehead kisses and dramatic gasps, Cooper was all stitched up and Aspen was leading the group inside. Aspen kept Coopers leg up and propped on a cushion while the boys took up the ample couch space. after making sure he was all comfortable, Aspen Decided to introduce themself, "Im Aspen, Coopers partner." they said, running a hand through the mans hair as he leaned into the gentile touch. the room exploded into questions.  
"How long has this been a thing?"  
"How did you react so easily?"  
"How did cooper get a babe like you?"

Aspen sighed but began to answer none the less, "We've been together for about five years now, Im a registered nurse and i will slap you." Travis giggled at the response and toddled up to Cooper "Is Coopie gonna be ok Asp?" he asked in a small voice. causing Aspens' tough exterior to crack  
"Yes bubs, Coopie will be just fine" Aspens voice was soft and sweet as they answered the boy, shocking the bystanders with the tone shift from Schlatt to Travis but then again, who doesn't have a soft spot for travis. The guys surrounding them then switched their questioning to the other half of the couple  
"Cooper why didn't you tell us you were seeing anyone?" Charlie spoke up this time. Cooper sighed heavily and tried to put together a response before he messed things up more.  
"I share everything with you guys, I really just wanted something or rather, someone for myself." Travis thought this was very funny as he got to know all along.  
"What?" Cooper turns to the boy who just continues giggling  
"What are you chortling at little gamer?" The question brings Aspen back into the moment and they smile at the interaction, Cooper always had natural caregiving tendencies but never really in front of the others. Travis let all his giggles out before responding. "I knew all along Coopie! you cant hide things from me!" This made Cooper and Aspen laugh. "Of course. you did little gamer, I cant keep anything from you you're far too smart!" Cooper exclaimed, knowing the stressful situation was taking a toll on his mind, he was already feeling small today, it was only a matter of time before he slipped, though the change did stun a few of the peoples' thoughts as Travis' demeanor switched. Both Cooper and Aspen immediately fell into their caregiver spaces, Travis was so easily overwhelmed so they were always prepared for a quick drop. The little made his way to Coopers side, very concerned. "Coopie ok right? He asked, though Aspen assured him his Coopie was ok he had to make sure, after a gentile reassurance, Aspen decided questions could wait and the boys were causing too much of a distraction for a little boy and healing dumbass, so after a sweet goodbye and a gentile slam of the door, the three were curled up on the couch watching curious George as travis and cooper both fell asleep on Aspen, who falls asleep soon after, carding their hands through the boys hair and humming to the tune of the show, a gentile smile on their face, at peace knowing they could save the chaos for tomorrow.


End file.
